1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sun and sports visor that is manufactured from a lightweight, relatively soft material to form a comfortable and reliable fit around a wearer's head while ventilating the wearer's forehead with increased air flow. 2. Background Art
Sun and sports visors have long been used by beachgoers, joggers, boaters, ballplayers, etc. as head wear to block bright sunlight, absorb sweat and keep one's hair away from the eyes. However, many of the conventional visors are manufactured with a relatively hard, unyielding material. Consequently, such visors are known to form a tight fit around the head Which can lead to discomfort of the wearer. Such visors are also known to cause headaches if worn for long periods of time. Other conventional visors have no means of ventilating the wearer's head and, as a result, do nothing to cool the wearer's forehead to reduce sweating. Still other conventional visors are known to come loose or slide up and down the wearer's head whenever the wearer experiences bumping or impact forces.
It would therefore be desirable to have available a low cost, lightweight and relatively soft sun and sport visor that could be worn for long periods of time while promoting wearer comfort, a reliable fit, and cooling of the wearer's forehead to reduce excessive sweating.